Tezuka es padre? version 2, YAOI
by killuki
Summary: Bueno como dice el titulo Tezuka es padre? pero como van a reaccionar fuji al enterarse de eso ¿sienten algo el uno por el otro? REVIEWS ja ne! OJO! ES IGUAL AL OTRO FIC PERO CAMBIA DESDE EL 3º CAPITULO
1. Los acontesimientos

Tezuka es padre???' (versión 2)

1.- Los extraños acontecimientos:

Todos se encontraban entrenando como de costumbre en las canchas del colegio, bueno casi todos ya que dos de los titulares se encontraban preocupados por la ausencia de su capitán Tezuka que la ultima semana había estado actuando de manera muy extraña (para el).

Los 2 preocupados deciden juntarse en la azotea del colegio

Oishi: Que le habrá pasado a Tezuka???

Fuji: Ni idea pero no creo que sea muy bueno que digamos ya que ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

Oishi: Ojala q no sea cualquier cosa relacionado con el corazón

Fuji: Con el corazón???? Que quieres decir con eso???

Oishi: Etto etto……. No nada jaja solo me equivoque

Fuji: Si claro (pero lo dijo despacio para que oishi no lo escuchara)

Oishi: (nervioso por si el prodigio del equipo seguía preguntando decide regresar a las canchas sin decir ninguna palabra)

Fuji todavía se encontraba atónito por la acción el sub-capitán del equipo pero al no encontrar respuesta en si mismo decidió seguirlo, claro q pensando que algo estaba ocultando su compañero.

Al final del día Syusuke se encuentra con un compañero de tezuka quien le pide si le puede llevar los apuntes del día a su capitán, este extrañado acepta igual. Se despide de su compañeros (que sin decir eiji hico un escándalo xq no le quiso decir a donde iba) y se dirige a la casa de su desaparecido capitán.

Al llegar la señora Kunimitsu lo mira de forma extraña (cosa que le sorprende ya q la madre de su capitán siempre a sido muy atenta con los compañeros de su hijo) pero este solo se limita a decirle que le viene a dejar los apuntes (ya que se sentía muy incomodo), esta aceptando a regañadientes (esa fue la impresión de prodigio) lo guía a la habitación de su hijo (otra cosa extraña ya que el había ido muchas veces y ya sabia en donde se encontraba esa habitación).

Cuando entro en donde debería encontrar a su capitán se encuentra con una habitación completamente vacía entonces le pregunta a la señora (q todavía se encontraba en la puerta mirándolo) en donde se encontraba su amigo. Pero esta solo se limito en ignorarlo y saliendo del lugar.

Syusuke al encontrarse con una duda tan grande decide q lo mejor seria dejar los cuadernos en el escritorio y salir de hay.

Así lo hizo y al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con la señora entonces se despide gentilmente de esta sin recibir ninguna respuesta y entonces se retira aun mas confundido que antes.

Unos momentos después cuando iba caminando hacia su casa recibe una llamada de su hermana quien le pide que valla a buscar a su padre al aeropuerto. Aceptando a regañadientes se dirige al aeropuerto encontrando lo más impresionante que se hubiera imaginado en el mundo.

Estaba su capitán un la aerolínea del frente con una guagua y una chica quien lloraba sin parar. Syusuke todavía sintiéndose choqueado por su imaginación (solo traten de pensar lo mismo q el), pero lo despierta un abrazo muy conocido para el "su padre" entonces lo ayuda a llevar las cosas pero un su mente todavía no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento ya que ese día se notaba que era muy diferente a los días normales.


	2. Pero, que significa esto?

2.- Pero ¿que significa esto?

Syuusuke seguía mas que perturbado por lo que vio en el aeropuerto pero como siempre lo escondía debajo de esa sonrisa que lo representaba. Al llegar a la casa ayudo a su padre bajando las maletas del taxi y entrándolas mientras que los demás de la familia se abrazaban y hablaban.

En el momento en que todos empezaron hablando cosas que para el eran aburridas se escabulle, sube las escaleras y se encierra en su pieza todavía pensando si su mente lo estaba engañando o era la realidad.

Ahora todo estaría encajando perfectamente en su mente ¿seria posible que el respetable capitán de seigaku tuviera un hijo y que nadie lo supiera? ¿Tendría esto algo que ver con la extraña manera de comportarse de la madre de este?

Las preguntas atormentaban su mente hasta que escucha a su hermana gritando su nombre y diciendo que tenia una llamada, este extrañado ya que eiji acostumbraba llamar mas tarde (ya era rutina que llamara a una cierta hora). Solo bajó y su sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando escucho la voz de quien había estado rondando su cabeza desde el comienzo del día

Tezuka: Hola?

Fuji: Etto etto…..hola tezuka

Tezuka: Te sucede algo?

Fuji: jeje no porque?

Tezuka: Te siento extraño, pero como sea nos podemos juntar hoy? Es que necesito contarte algo muy importante.

Fuji: (me va a contar sobre su hijo'????) …………..

Tezuka: Fuji estas ahí???

Fuji: jajaja claro

Tezuka: Claro que?

Fuji: Las 2 cosas ¿en donde nos juntamos?

Tezuka: Mira es que tengo que mostrarte algo importante y se encuentra en mi casa ¿así que puedes venir?

Fuji: (claro un bebe no puede salir de la casa) claro ¿Cómo a que hora quieres que valla?

Tezuka: No se ¿Cómo a que hora estas desocupado?

Fuji: Hoy todo el día por eso solo dime

Tezuka: Que tal ahora mismo?

Fuji: Ahora??? OK , parto en unos minutos

Tezuka: OK te espero (cuelga el teléfono)

Syuusuke vas a salir? - le pregunta su hermana por lo que el dice que si pero recién en este momento se da cuenta de que lo que acaba de aceptar y que por fin iba a entender este tremendo enredo que se estaba formando (en su mente por el momento).

Pero como ya se había comprometido fue a buscar su chaqueta y salio de su casa pensando en cualquier excusa que podría darle tezuka al llegar a su casa. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba tocando el timbre de la familia kunimitsu.

Para su sorpresa abrió Tezuka (cosa muy extraña en el) quien le dijo que entrara, aceptando lo sigue y en el camino para la pieza del mayor vio a la madre de este mas seria que la ultima vez que la vio.

Solo faltaba girar la perilla cuando Tezuka se detuvo y miro amenasantemente a su invitado quien se sintió todavía mas incomodo en esa casa.

Tezuka: Lo que te tengo que mostrar quiero que lo guardes en un secreto ya que después voy a ver cuando lo digo públicamente ¿entendido?

Fuji: Etto…. Claro tezuka puedes confiar en mí (aunque por dentro tenia tantas ganas de hacerle miles de preguntas solo se contuvo)

Entonces Tezuka habré la puerta y se hace a un lado, la sorpresa fue aun mayor para Syuusuke quien no esperaba ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su capitán……

Fuji: Pero pero…………Tezuka ¿Cómo paso esto? (fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver la escena dentro de esa habitación)


	3. Que hago ahora?

3.-Que hago ahora?

Tezuka: Lo que te tengo que mostrar quiero que lo guardes en un secreto ya que después voy a ver cuando lo digo públicamente ¿entendido?

Fuji: Etto…. Claro tezuka puedes confiar en mí (aunque por dentro tenia tantas ganas de hacerle miles de preguntas, solo se contuvo)

Entonces Tezuka habré la puerta y se hace a un lado, la sorpresa fue aun mayor para Syuusuke quien no esperaba ver lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación de su capitán……

Fuji: Pero pero…………Tezuka ¿Cómo paso esto? (fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver la escena dentro de esa habitación)

En ese momento el capitán de seigaku solo se limito a ruborizarse (de su forma claro n.n) y pensar en su adentros como iba a responderle al tensai del equipo. Con todo lo que estuvieron sin decir nada los dos comenzaron a sentirse muy incómodos con la presencia del otro. Fuji decidido a aclarar sus dudas comienza con una lista de preguntas las cuales son apagadas por el llanto de la criatura que se encontraba recostada en una cunita.

Tezuka se apura y va a ver lo que le pasa y entonces con el solo hecho de tomarla en sus brazos el bebe se calla inmediatamente cosa que sorprende todavía mas al prodigio del equipo ya que no se imaginaba que su capitán se llevara tan bien con los bebes.

Fuji: Capitán…….etto etto bueno ¿y como paso esto?

Tezuka: Es una larga historia fuji y no tengo ganas de contarla ahora.

Fuji: (Entonces para que quería que viniera si no me va a responder nada???) o.o

Tezuka: Sucede algo???- al verlo como medio perdido

Fuji: Jajaja no nada solo es que me tomaste por sorpresa (aunque eso era en cierta forma nomás verdad)

Tezuka: Ya veo ¡ven!

Fuji: ¿para que?

Tezuka: solo ven

Fuji se acerca y para su sorpresa el capitán le entrega al recién nacido para que lo tenga en sus brazos, el cual empieza a jugar con el pelo del tensai (acuérdense que lo tiene un poco largo n.n) cosa que al principio le molesta pero termina rindiéndose ante la criatura que para el todavía no tenia sentido ya que al ser tan buen amigo de Tezuka pensó que este le contaría si estaba con alguna chica, pero esto no sucedió nunca U.U cosa que lo decepciono un poco (digamos que un poco arto n.nU).

Justo cuando iba a intentar de nuevo de preguntar es interrumpido esta vez por la madre de su capitán que de hecho no se escuchaba para nada feliz igual que cuando vino a dejarle los apuntes pero por lo menos ahora estaba empezando a unir clavos con la señora kunimitsu.

Syu no escucho lo que dijo porque estaba mas que asombrado con la habitación tan cambiada de su capitán (cambiada me refiero a cambiada jeje) y cada vez mas intrigado con las preguntas que le daban vuelta en la cabeza sin parar debido a todas las interrupciones que hasta ahora había tenido.

En un momento el tirón empezó a ser mas fuerte cosa que se sorprendió porque la criatura que tenia en sus brazos no debía de tener más de un mes y tenia la fuerza de uno de 5 o 6 meses (pero relacionándolo con su capitán todo concordaba a la perfección).

Justo un momento depuse regresa Tezuka con una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo, galletas y un biberón. Cosa que sorprendió todavía más al tensai ¿Tez desde cuando tienes a este niño? Se preguntaba en su mente pero se arrepintió ya que pensó que ya tendría bastantes problemas (que buen amigo n.n).

En la mente del tensai daban vueltas tantas preguntas que ni el mismo podría ordenarlas para preguntar pero la cosa que mas interesaba al chico en ese momento era el gran cambio de la habitación de su compañero de club.


	4. Confeciones

4.- Confesiones

Después de un momento bastante incomodo que se realizo en la habitación, syu se atreve a preguntar la razón de todo lo que estaba viendo en este momento y en especial lo que tiene en lo brazos (que de por cierto cada vez le molestaba mas el pensar que esa tierna criatura podría interponerse entre sus sentimientos.

Fuji: tezuka, pero quien es la madre????

Tezuka: bueno ………………….. Solo paso

Fuji: O.O Que????!!!!!!!!!!!

Tezuka: (con su típica cara neutra) solo pasó y listo

Fuji: (sorprendido por este acto se queda callado y deposita a la criatura en su cuna, disponiéndose a preguntarle a su capitán que es lo que paso en su habitación) Pero, tezuka ¿Qué paso en ti habitación? Yo me acuerdo que siempre a sido muy ordenada y seria pero ahora esta demasiado cambiada para ser tuya U en especial la cama matrimonial -.-

Tezuka: bueno es que la madre de Ryu (el nombre del bebe) se va a quedar en mi casa y mi mama no encontró otra forma de molestarme mas que diciéndole que se va a quedar en mi pieza.

Fuji: -.-U La profesora sumire lo sabe???

Tezuka: No, por eso te llame

Fuji: (espero que no me pida que se lo diga yo) Si dímelo

Tezuka: Necesito que le cuentes todo lo que te dije

Fuji: etto etto……….. claro (con un hilo de voz)

Tezuka: Gracias, ¿pero seguro que no te va a molestar?  
Fuji: Claro que no (CLARO QUE SIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!)

Tezuka: Muy bien ¿te interesa jugar un partido?

Fuji: Ahora????

Tezuka: Claro -.-

Fuji: de acuerdo (y que va a pasar con ryu???)

Una vez en el patio tezuka fue a buscar las raquetas y syu las pelotas (ya que sabia muy bien donde estaban). Cuando se juntaron en el patio comenzó un partido muy parejo, pero que es interrumpido por el llanto de ryu, por lo que tezuka se va corriendo así donde se encontraba, dejando a un fuji muy confundido y pensando en la razón por que se estaba poniendo celoso de la madre de el hijo de su capitán.

Al regresar este parece muy enojado, por lo visto cada vez se enojaba mas con su madre por ser tan anticuada (si se puede decir así) y tan sobre protectora con el. Si por lo menos pensara que ahora es padre y tiene que hacerse cargo que lo que provoco tal como ella le enseño cuando era mas chico (mucho mas ya que piensen que tienen los dos 15).

Cuando reiniciaron el partido, se encontraba muy disparejo ya que el respetable capitán de seigaku se encontraba en otro mundo y solo dejando pasar las pelotas, haciéndole tener mas puntos en contra.

En un saque que le tocaba a syu este decide preguntarle a su "amigo" si quería seguir con el juego ya que lo veía muy distraído y eso le preocupaba demasiado (¿Por qué será?)

Fuji: ¿estas seguro que quieres seguir con este juego?

Tezuka: claro

Fuji: enserio???

Tezuka: (rindiéndose con el chico de la sonrisa eterna) si mejor dejémoslo para otro día, en verdad no me siento con ganas.

Fuji: De acuerdo ¿vas a ir mañana a seigaku, no?

Tezuka: no creo

Fuji: Pero y el entrenamiento de los chicos????

Tezuka: Se encarga oishi

Fuji: mmmmmmmmmm………………..si

En eso toca un reloj de la casa avisando que eran las 11 de la noche. Esto hace reaccionar al prodigio despidiéndose que su compañero y su madre (quien de nuevo lo ignora) y dirigiéndose a su casa buscando una buena excusa.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no había nadie y que estaba muy cansado por todas las sorpresas de el último tiempo así que decidió irse a acostar quedándose dormido al solo acostarse en su cama.

Al día siguiente se despertó con mucho esfuerzo para ir a la escuela y afrontarse a la montaña de preguntas de la entrenadora del club al que pertenecía.

Cuando entro a la escuela sintió un gran abrazo desde atrás, sabiendo perfectamente de quien era lo saludo

Fuji: hola eiji

Eiji: hola!!!!

Fuji: que paso que estas mas contento que siempre??? (Imagíneselo)

Eiji: después te cuanto ¿vamos ahora a las canchas???

Fuji: O.O de acuerdo

Cuando van caminando se encuentran con la profesora, syu inventándole una excusa a eiji para que se alejara, le pide a su profesora que tiene algo que decirle, esta acepta y entran en su oficina.

Sumire: y que es de lo que me quieres hablar fuji???

Fuji: Bueno…….. es que quería explicarle porque falto tezuka

Sumire: aaaa perfecto, estaba a punto de llamar a su casa ¿pero que paso?

Fuji: Es que………………….

Sumire: -.- dímelo!!!

Fuji: ya, es que tezuka……………………………………………


	5. Enterándose de la verdad

5.- Enterándose de la verdad

Sumire: y que es de lo que me quieres hablar fuji???

Fuji: Bueno…….. es que quería explicarle porque falto tezuka

Sumire: aaaa perfecto, estaba a punto de llamar a su casa ¿pero que paso?

Fuji: Es que………………….

Sumire: -.- dímelo!!!

Fuji: ya, es que tezuka tiene algunos problemas en su casa (con una sonrisa un poco forzada)

Sumire: Problemas??? .Que tipo de problemas???

Fuji: Bueno, uno muy grande n.nU

Sumire: Y cual es ese problema?

Fuji: Bueno, es que tezuka no puede dejar solo a su hijo

Sumire: Perdón, dijiste "hijo"???

Fuji: De hecho si

Sumire: Pero como sucedió esto??

Fuji: Se lo pregunte pero no me lo dijo -.- solo cambiaba de tema u.uU

Sumire: mmmmmmm……… creo que ahora entiendo todo

Fuji: O.O????

Sumire: (percatándose de la expresión de su jugador) jaja me refiero a lo preocupado que estaba oishi n.nU

Fuji: Pero si oishi no lo sabe n.nU (eso creo……)

Sumire: Enserio??? Entonces porque estaba tan preocupado

Fuji: Bueno es que tezuka a estado actuando bastante raro últimamente (pero con mucha razón)

Sumire: o.O y porque no me lo dijeron???

Fuji: -.-U no lo se

En ese precisó momento toca el timbre para la entrada a clases por lo que syu se despide lo mas rápido posible y se aleja juntándose con eiji para entrar juntos a su salón, una vez adentro eiji comienza con sus típicas quejas de que la clases esta muy aburrida.

Mientras que en otro salón la madre de seigaku se mantenía alejada de la clase por sus pensamientos y preocupaciones por el bochou del equipo.

mmm…… seguro que el sabe .-se repetía oishi contantemente al pensar en la respuesta de la extraña actitud de su capitán

pero y si no me lo dice???...que hago…..y si no lo sabe??

SEÑOR SUICHIROH OISHI!!!

mmmm….. como lo sabría yo???

SEÑOR OISHI!!!!

a? O.o?? si sensei??

Si no tiene la intención de tomar atención por favor retírese

. hay!!- parándose y saliendo de la sala

Aunque todavía pensando en una manera de saber la verdad de todo sin darse cuanta de que en unos minutos (para el XP) ya estaban en el receso de entrenamiento por lo que se dirigió hacia las canchas de tenis en donde diviso a fuji unos metros adelante.

FUJI­­!!!

a??? n.n ohayoo oishi –respondió el tensai del equipo totalmente despreocupado

oye podemos hablar a solas???

o.O??? claro

Una vez alejados de las canchas te tennis Oishi pregunto todo lo que quiso aunque solo logro sacarle una casa ×.×

Pe..pero..pero tezuka no es mayor de edad

Y eso que???

Es que no entiendo como tezuka pudo tener un hijo .

mmm….la verdad es que no se mucho de esto pero al capitán yo creo que actúa igual que siempre pero su mama no- continuo el tensai

La mama no???

Si, se veía bastante molesta en todo momento n.n y no se porque

-.-U ´´eso es obvio, no???" mmmmm……..

Mejor volvamos

o.O??? x???

Eres el capitán así que tienes que dar las ordenes, no???

O.O si, es verdad!!!

Volviendo así a las practicas que se encontraban totalmente revueltas al no tener un capitán que los ordenara y dirigiera. Aunque no podían hacer mucho desastre ya que se encontraba Inui con sus deliciosos jugos de no se que hechos.

Una vez todo en la normalidad en el club teniendo entrenando a los jugadores, la entrenadora apareció diciendo que hoy era entrenamiento libre y que necesitaba a oishi y fuji extrañando a todos menos a estos dos.

Una vez en la sala de profesores la entrenadora les pidió que fueran a hablar con tezuka ya que ella estaba muy ocupada últimamente con lo de los torneos en que estaban y además dejo claro que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Por lo que los dos chicos quedaron de acuerdo en ir a la salida sin que nadie los notara.

(×××××××××××××××× Al termino de los entrenamientos ××××××××××××××)

El sub-capitán y el tensai del equipo partían cuidadosamente asía la casa de su expresivo y comprensivo capitán para que el grupo de espías de seigaku los descubriera (para mi son momo, eiji y echizen y a veces inui XP) y los siguiera.

(×××××××××××××××× Casa del capitán ××××××××××××)

Al llegar tocaron el timbre y en un momento escucharon unos pasos por lo que suponían era el cariñoso del equipo (quien sabe, no?? jejeje)

Oishi, fuji???

Ohayoo tezuka!!! –contesto como siempre animado el tensai

Ohayoo boucho

mmm….pasen rápido –haciéndoles señas de que entraran rápido hecho que sorprendió a los dos chicos

Tezuka, necesitamos hablar –comenzó en el grano el segundo capitán

-.- lo suponía, vamos a mi pieza es mas seguro

Mas seguro??? –preguntaron los dos visitas al mismo tiempo pero sin recibir respuesta alguna de su querido capitán quien solo los miro.


End file.
